Perfecto
by EsmeraldCullen02
Summary: Viktor era perfecto sin lugar a dudas, de los pies a la cabeza, desde el primer cabello hasta el último milímetro de piel, y Yuuri amaba todo de él.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes mencionados son propiedad de la productora MAPPA, de Mitsurō Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto.

 **Nota de la autora:** Este anime me cautivo desde su comienzo, y no pude contenerme a escribir algo y publicarlo hoy que, además de ser navidad, es el cumpleaños de nuestro querido Viktor, me hace mucha ilusión y estoy muy emocionada. Así que sin más espero que les guste. ¡Felicidades, Viktor!

* * *

 **Perfecto**

Desde que Yuuri era pequeño, su admiración por Viktor era inigualable. La primera vez que lo miró en esa pantalla de televisor en la pista de patinaje lo había admirado, no sólo por sus grandiosas coreografías o movimientos, sino también por la buena y carismática persona que parecía ser en sus entrevistas. Siempre con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos.

Desde ese día tenía un ídolo al cual seguir, alguien a quien admirar y alguien por el cual sentirse inspirado.

Todo en él le parecía perfecto, y por más que hubiera otros patinadores tan capaces, Yuuri pensaba que nadie más podía tener ese porte, esa gracia y elegancia que Viktor poseía con tanta naturalidad.

Gracias a él, empezó a amar de gran forma el patinaje sobre hielo, esa destreza física con una elevada capacidad de coordinación para entregar un bello espectáculo, y la forma delicada de este.

Cuando Yuuri presentó su programa de Eros nunca antes había recibido tantos aplausos y miradas llenas de admiración. Había sido una presentación fantástica y todo se lo debía a su entrenador. Quería que supiera que le había dedicado su presentación en cada movimiento. Estaba agradecido del valor y la fortaleza que él le transmitía.

Viktor era perfecto sin lugar a dudas, y Yuuri amaba todo de él.

Viktor también era tierno, sin embargo, su ternura había que saber verla. Como cuando regresaba de sus prácticas y lo abrazaba justo al pasar el umbral de la puerta, cuando le sonreía sin reparos, cuando le propinaba infinitas caricias mientras sentados en el sofá de la sala veían alguna película, y sobretodo, cuando juntaba sus frentes y le susurraba un dulce _"Te amo"_ para luego besarle los labios. Solo Yuuri conocía esa parte de él, porque solo Yuuri sabía ver su profundo afecto.

Viktor era perfecto de los pies a la cabeza, desde el primer cabello hasta el último milímetro de piel. Su cabello era sedoso, su piel blanca y suave, y sus ojos azules como el mar a plena luz del día con ese gran brillo incomparable hacia que se sintiera más que feliz a su lado, se sentía especial. Las horas con él eran infinitas y hasta las acciones cotidianas más sencillas podían sentirse únicas.

Makkachin llegó corriendo a su lado de la nada y se abalanzó echándolo al piso para empezar a lamerlo de manera juguetona, esto lo sorprendió de gran manera, la última vez que lo había visto el caniche estaba durmiendo en el sofá, y de eso no hace más de tres minutos.

-Hola, muchacho- dijo acariciando sus orejas, algo que al perro le encantaba. -¿Dormiste a gusto?- preguntó.

Makkachin empezó a ladrar intensamente, salió corriendo a la puerta principal y se sentó esperando cauteloso. Seguido de eso, escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. _"Está en casa"_ pensó de inmediato y fue a recibirlo divertido.

Viktor llegaba de entrenar, estaba todo sudoroso y fatigado, pero eso no lo hacía menos atractivo. Nunca había visto tanto esplendor en los gestos de nadie.

-Ven aquí- le dijo Viktor con una mano extendida.

Yuuri se acercó a él y sus frentes quedaron juntas a muy poca distancia, haciendo que se sonrojara inevitablemente. No podía evitarlo, a pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos esos pequeños gestos le transmitían escalofríos a su cuerpo.

-Que manía la tuya de sonrojarte cada vez que estamos tan cerca- susurró casi inaudible Viktor para luego traerlo hacia sí y juntar sus labios. El mundo se detuvo a su alrededor, los labios de Yuuri eran suaves contra los de Viktor, cálidos como el afecto reflejado en su mirada. Ambos sentían que sus corazones explotarían.

Cuando se separaron un hermoso sentimiento de calidez invadió el pecho de Yuuri, nunca antes se había sentido tan amado, se sentía conmovido y sumamente afortunado de tener a Viktor junto a él cada día. Solo él podía darle esa sensación.

Con un toque ligero recorrió su mejilla. -¿Qué tal te fue hoy?- le preguntó mientras se sentaban en el sofá. Viktor colocó su cabeza en su hombro y se acurrucó a gusto con una sonrisa.

-Todo estuvo bien, pero vengo tan agotado que podría dormirme de pie si así quisiera.

-¿Y por qué no mejor vas a tu habitación?- preguntó Yuuri acariciando un mechón de su cabello.

-Porque hace muchas horas que no te veo y no escucho tu voz- dijo para luego abrazarle. - No tienes una idea de cuán rápido late mi corazón cada vez que te miró luego de un largo día de entrenamiento.

-Te amo- susurró Yuuri con un leve sonrojo. -Significas el mundo para mí y te amo.

-Yo también te amo, cariño- se abrazaron nuevamente y se recostaron en el sofá para descansar confortablemente los dos en brazos del otro. No querían separarse, cada vez estaban más y más convencidos de que debían estar juntos. Se sentía tan bien que esperaban que el tiempo fuera eterno.

Yuuri suspiró con una gran sonrisa en los labios, _"Si, definitivamente Viktor es perfecto"_ se dijo a sí mismo.

Por eso, al contemplar su grandeza y perfección día a día, lo magnífico que era y en lo especial que se sentía a su lado, Yuuri esperaba que la fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños que le tenía preparada junto con sus otros amigos también fuera perfecta, justo igual que él. Para demostrarle cuán importante era en su vida, y cuánto amor le tenía.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfruté al escribirlo. Hasta la próxima :) y ¡Feliz navidad!


End file.
